Miss Congeniality
by Mahal Kita
Summary: New Love for Zell......^-^


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this crap thank you. Don't freakin sue.  
  
  
Zell paced back and forth in the infamary. A lot had changed after 3 weeks of Ultimecia's death. Ellie(the librarian) had dumped him. Rinoa was unconcious and Dr.Kadowaki was trying to find out why. She looked over the still girl and sighed.  
"Will she be alright?"Squall asked with his puppy dog eyes of concern.  
"I still don't know what it is.... She does have a high tempreture... How did this happen?" the doctor asked.  
"Well... She didn't wake up this morning... So I rushed her here..."He looked down on her with a pause."I don't know what to do!"  
"I think I do."Selphie broke in."Why don't we see Matron?"  
"Alright... But you tell me if something changes..." The party left the room.  
Squall was silent on the Ragonorok. So was everyone else. Only leaving the sound of the ship. Zell was calso doing a little pondering of his own. What did he do wrong? He walked over to the window and looked at the endless sky.  
When they got there Squall talked to Matron, alone. He told her everything that had happened and what she had done in the past few days.  
"Hmmmm..."Matron said looking out at the others who played on the beach."Well it could be...nah, couldn't be."  
"What, exactly are you saying?"he asked trying to get her attention.   
"She has,... 'it'...,"  
"What's 'it'!???"  
"The Elecampane Fever...,"she looked at him seriously."The fever that is so fatal, out of about 10 victims, only 5 have survived it,"  
"Isn't there a cure??? Will she be okay??? What will happen??? How can I save her???-"  
"Wait, wait, wait... The potion can be cured only of the flower of the Elecampane flower. Oh, but that doesn't help." She saighed." I've had it... I nearly died. Every sorceress gets it when she is nearly starting. It is more painful if a mortal catches this contageous fever. You need to be careful when you're near her,"  
"..................................... What do you mean,'but that doesn't help'?"  
" Well, you see there's only one woman who owns a garden with Elecampane somewhere in the world. Seifer asked the lady for it but I don't think he'll tell you where it is since he's on a field mission. Plus, she only has a few weeks until she-...,"She trailed off.  
"Fine... Thank's for your help,"  
"Your very welcome here anytime. And good-luck!"  
Once they got back all that changed was that her tempreture that was 101 degrees fahrenheit was now 99 degrees fahrenheit. Dr.Kadowaki said that she thought he'd be busy. So he told her all about the elecampane and sorceress things.  
Afterwards, he called them all to a meeting.  
"I have a new mission. We must find the woman with the Elecampane flowers. I will stay by Rinoa's side. Any participants ?"  
"I have a thing with Trabia about taking roll and ordering things and Irvy has to come with me."Selphie added sadly."Why not Quistis?"  
"Well the colds and fevers are spreading and I have to substitute, have important sessions, and private ones. Sorry." she replied with a touch of compassion.  
"Zell?"  
"... Yes! I'll go!"He said unusually. By the tone of his voice, he was annoyed.  
"Fine, it's set. You leave tomorrow at dawn."  
"Yeah, I got it."  
"Prepare tonight."  
"Okay! I will o find the damn flower!!!!!"  
"What's wrong with you?"Quistis asked concerned and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.  
"Look... J-J-Just let me be!...,"He headed for the door and turned around."...Alone!..." He slammed the door so loud, if Rinoa'd just be sleeping she would wake up.  
Squall looked as if he'd done something wrong.  
"Don't worry man,"Irvine started cheery."He'll cool off by tomorrow."  
"I hope so..."  
The next morning he was psyched up. Only there was one thing that was overdone: his attitude.  
"So head directly back when you find it!"Squall yelled when Zell started the Ragonorak.  
"And make sure you bring that gal back too!"Irvine joked, only to have an elbow from Selphie. Zell glared, took off, and flew into the horizon, and he was gone.  
  
  
First Fanfic be open in your responses.  
  
  



End file.
